Heretofore, hunters have utilized all types of stands that can be mounted in trees above the ground. The most common stand is a permanent stand built in the tree and access is provided thereto by means of a ladder. One problem with such a stand is that it is not readily movable from one location to another and requires a ladder to gain access thereto.
In order to overcome the above problem, attempts have been made to provide chair lifts that can be readily raised to any desired height within a tree.
One particular chair lift is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,797. As can be seen, a complicated apparatus is required for holding the lift mechanism away from the tree. Considerable effort is also required for rotating the pulley with the hand crank.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,918,136 and 3,731,762 there are disclosed still other chair lifts wherein hand cranks are used for raising the lift to a desired height within a tree or the like.